


Four Reasons Why Madison Loves It When Uncle Mer Visits...

by fieldofyellowdandelions



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofyellowdandelions/pseuds/fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and One Reason She Doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Reasons Why Madison Loves It When Uncle Mer Visits...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 15, 2009 at http://trekkim.livejournal.com/31710.html.

**Four Reasons Why Madison Loves It When Uncle Mer Visits (And One Reason She Doesn’t)**

  
_He Brings Her Gifts_

  
Every time Uncle Mer came to visit, he’d bring her a present. These were very special toys because they came from the place where Uncle Rodney worked, which was very far away. Once he brought her a doll and, because she was a SPECIAL doll, Madison was not allowed to play with her. Instead, her mom put her on the high shelf above Madison’s bed, saying, “You’ll thank me when you’re older.”

  
But sometimes, when she was alone in her bedroom, she’d climb up on her bed and, with a big stretch, take down the doll down to play with. It had to be pretty boring and lonely sitting on a shelf with no one for company.

  
 _He Takes Her To McDonalds_

  
When Uncle Mer comes to visit, he forgets that she is suppose to be a vegetarian and takes her to McDonalds. And Madison doesn’t remind him because the other kids think it’s weird that she is six years old and has never been to McDonalds. She plays in the ball pit and on the jungle gym, occasionally running back to the table where Uncle Mer is sitting to eat her chicken nuggets and play with her happy meal toy. It’s the coolest thing ever and she has so much fun that even after her parents find out and mom yells at Uncle Mer, she’s still allowed to go, as long as it is only once in awhile.

  
 _He Plays The Piano_

  
The piano belonged to Madion’s grandmum, her dad’s mommy. She died before Madison was born and had left her parents the piano though neither one of them played. Madison had thought she might want to learn but she was already in gymnastics and art classes and mom said no new afterschool activities until next year.

  
But one night, after supper, her uncle Mer sat down and began to play. Madison thought it was the coolest thing ever, even cooler than McDonald’s. Uncle Mer had complained about the piano being neglected and out of tune but, after an hour of fiddling, taught Madison how to play ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb’ and ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’.

  
After that Madison starts to beg her mom and the next time he comes to visit, Uncle Mer is pleased and proud to learn that Madison can play much, much more.

  
 _He Answers Her Questions_

  
And he answers them even if he thinks she might not understand.

  
“Where’d you get that?” Madison asked one morning, while she was eating a bowl of honey-nut cheerios, pointing to the white scar on his forearm with her spoon.

  
“I was tortured.” He says slowly, “That means a bad man hurt me, he stabbed me with a knife, to make me tell him secrets.”

  
Madison understands this. She knows a girl in her class who will pull her hair if she doesn’t give away half of her dunkaroos.

  
“You tell?”

  
And other cool thing about Uncle Mer is that he always tells the truth, even when it is not nice.

  
“Yes.”

  
 _He Always Has To Leave Again_

  
The second worst thing about Uncle Mer coming to visit is that he always has to go home again because he is IMPORTANT and has IMPORTANT things to do. She can’t know what those IMPORTANT things are because they are secrets but they are very important secrets.

  
When Uncle Mer leaves, Mom tries not to cry. She tries to smile and pretend everything is alright but Madison can tell. She has that ability that all children possess, the ability to sense when her mommy is upset. When Uncle Mer leaves to go back to work, Madison’s mom not only gets sad because Uncle Mer’s job is not only far away but she is also scared because his job is also very dangerous. This makes Madison sad and scared too and she does cry.

  
The worst thing about Uncle Mer coming to visit is that this may be the last time he does.

  
 **End**


End file.
